


Both Got Nothing To Hide

by goddess_julie



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: “Why aren’t you fucking Freddie?”  Mitch counteracts.The words hit Willy right in the gut, Mitch has raised his eyebrows in defiance and Willy feels his stomach flutter and his cock twitch.  His eyes open wide and he looks over at Freddie who is rolling his eyes in amusement.  He takes in the way Freddie is leaning against the couch, legs spread and bent at the knees, lower lip swollen from where he always bites on it and hair sticking up from where he’s been playing with it all afternoon.Flashes of Freddie in the locker room in his under armour, between periods or changing after a game.  In his Leafs branded hoodie and a pair of shorts tight enough to show off his massive thighs while they hug his generous bulge.  Freddie doing his stretches, on his knees with his ass thrust out, in the splits and bent over in a half plank to stretch out his back and hamstrings.“I don’t know,” Willy responds when he’s fully thought about it.  He looks over at Freddie with his lips curled into a sexy smirk.  “Why aren’t we fucking?”He watches Freddie snicker.  It’s not mean, just amused.  “Willy, you’re cute but you couldn’t handle me.”
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/William Nylander, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Both Got Nothing To Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have the goings on of Willy and Freddie when they go up to Mitch's apartment in When You're With Me (No Judgement). You don't NEED to read that to get this, as a stand alone it's self explanatory. But if you want to read what happens while this fic happens and then the after effect of Mitch and Auston, you might want to go read that.
> 
> Someone had asked for a fic of Willy and Freddie and while I haven't written them together, it wasn't all that hard. This was delicious to write and I thoroughly enjoyed every word of it. That being said, if you notice any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> I don't make any claims on any of these men. Just write what I like, and I like this a lot! I make no money from it. I mean no offense. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. I won't be offended.

It’s a rare day off where they don’t have a game but Keefe has also given them an optional skate. The Leafs’ schedule has been rough the past week and after winning more than they lost, most in overtime and hard-fought games, front office thought they’d earned a day to just relax and recharge. Willy, Kappy and Zach had gone to the optional skate, but it was more to just let off steam and enjoy actually skating and not having to deal with everyone that went along with a full practice.

It was as they were changing and making lunch plans that Auston had texted Willy to tell them to come over for some video games and team bonding. Zach let them know that he and his wife had a standing double date with John and his wife, so he’d given them a quick goodbye in the parking lot. Willy and Kappy made their way over to Auston and Mitch’s building where they found Mo and Freddie already there, comfortable in Auston’s living room waiting for them.

It has been a relaxing few hours so far but Willy isn’t sure what is more entertaining, how bad Auston is at Fortnite or how angry he gets about how bad he is at it. And then there is the overwhelming amount of sexual tension settled around them the more that Auston and Mitch wrestle. Nothing has been said outright about Auston and Mitch, but if he had to make a bet, they’ve been fucking since at least their second year in the league, if not at the end of their rookie year. It’s just something that’s been known and Willy is impressed at how well they think they’ve hidden it and how no one has actually caught them fucking. The whole team knows they are but Auston and Mitch seem happy thinking they’re a secret so the guys just let them keep that little bit to themselves. 

Willy exchanges a knowing smirk with Kappy as he turns to Mitch and Auston on the couch. If the guys are going to be blatantly obvious about their relationship, he’s going to say something.

“Dudes. It’s okay. We’ll be okay if you guys take off for an hour or so to …” He lets his sentence die off as Freddie speaks.

“Go fuck,” Freddie says with a sigh as though he’s talking to two very slow children. Willy watches Freddie turn his attention to Auston and Mitch on the couch who have gone completely still and are watching him with wide eyes. Freddie rolls his eyes and offers a cautious smile. “Go fuck, get it out of your system and when you come back, we’ll get dinner. Dude, it’s not like we’re going to judge and it’s not like we don’t know.”

“Why would we fuck?” Auston doesn’t look even a little embarrassed. Just confused. He’s even more confused when Morgan lets out a laugh of disbelief.

Willy watches as Auston and Mitch exchange another shrug and confused facial expressions. They’re having a silent conversation between, it’s almost eerie how they do it and Willy finds it fascinating that they don’t realize just how obvious they are to everyone who watches them. Finally, he sees Mitch shake his head and snort at the raised eyebrow Auston gives him.

“You know, the only problem we have with you two being together is that you never told us,” Kappy admits. “Like, we don’t care. Yeah, we’ll give you both shit for it, but no more than if you were here with your girls and practically fucking in front of us and we had to send you off to let off steam.”

“Guys…” Mo says softly.

Willy cocks his head to the side and looks around the room. “Unless you usually fuck here. Should we go to Mitchy’s place to play?” He’s about to move when both of the men in question start to speak at the same time.

“We’re not…”

“We haven’t…”

“Dude, we’re not fucking.” Mitch says.

“I mean we are, just other people.” Auston adds.

There is absolutely no way this is true. Just because they haven’t physically caught them in the act means nothing. He would bet his contract that they’ve been fucking, hell, he’s seen the looks they share when they don’t think anyone is watching and Willy is 100% sure he’ll be attending a Marners/Matthews wedding at some point in the near future. A memory flashes in his mind and he smiles knowingly. “At Hymes’ wedding last summer? When you shared a room and both came down to brunch looking like you’d been hit by a truck?” 

“Nope.”

Next, Kappy speaks up. “What about when you helped Mitchy move in and we’d called. You said you were building his bed but you were both out of breath and moaning something fierce.”

“Nope.”

“What were you doing.”

“Putting my bed together.”

Kappy crosses his arms over his chest. “I don’t believe you.”

“After we lost to the Bruins. You both left together…” Freddie’s eyes are narrowed, like he too knows they’re fucking with them.

“Nope.” Mitch looks at Auston and smirks. “Wasn’t that the night of Sydney? Who’d been named after Crosby and you couldn’t…” 

“MOUSE!” Auston’s shout is enough to set Mitch off in hysterics. “Not cool.”

“Oh no, it definitely wasn’t cool,” Mitch giggles as he covers his mouth. “Sorry dude, sorry. I just… I fucking love that story.”

“At least she didn’t shit the bed.”

Mitch’s laughter dies down instantly as he nods respectfully to his best friend. “Fair. You’re right.”

“I don’t buy it,” Willy finally says. He’s looking back and forth between them, watching such a familiar exchange go back and forth between them while they don’t even realize they’ve migrated from their places apart on the couch to where they’re practically in each others’ laps. They’ve all laid their controllers down and are watching Auston and Mitch as though they were trying to figure something out. 

“Uh, so you’re really not fucking?” Mo, out of everyone, seems to be the only one who believes them and looks as though his whole world has shifted. Willy can’t help but chuckle at his naivety.

“No,” Mitch snorts. “Why?”

“But like,” Willy cocks his head to the side as he takes in his two friends then everyone else in the room watching them. He still doesn’t believe them, but if they are, by some chance not lying, he wants an explanation. “Why not?”

“What are you talking about? Why not what?”

“Why aren’t you fucking? You’re both bi right?” There is too much sexual energy between them for it not to have bubbled over with them having sex. Willy is incapable of understanding what they’re trying to tell him. None of it makes sense.

“Dude,” Mitch rolls his eyes in annoyance. “First off, I’m pan, he’s bi.”

It’s Willy’s turn to roll his eyes, now Mitch is just being difficult. “MY POINT,” he says loudly, “is that you both fuck dudes. And you’re both dudes, so why aren’t you fucking each other?”

“What kind of question is that?” Auston asks with a laugh. “Why aren’t we fucking? We’re not, just …just not!”

“Why aren’t you fucking Freddie?” Mitch counteracts. 

The words hit Willy right in the gut, Mitch has raised his eyebrows in defiance and Willy feels his stomach flutter and his cock twitch. His eyes open wide and he looks over at Freddie who is rolling his eyes in amusement. He takes in the way Freddie is leaning against the couch, legs spread and bent at the knees, lower lip swollen from where he always bites on it and hair sticking up from where he’s been playing with it all afternoon.

Flashes of Freddie in the locker room in his under armour, between periods or changing after a game. In his Leafs branded hoodie and a pair of shorts tight enough to show off his massive thighs while they hug his generous bulge. Freddie doing his stretches, on his knees with his ass thrust out, in the splits and bent over in a half plank to stretch out his back and hamstrings.

“I don’t know,” Willy responds when he’s fully thought about it. He looks over at Freddie with his lips curled into a sexy smirk. “Why aren’t we fucking?”

He watches Freddie snicker. It’s not mean, just amused. “Willy, you’re cute but you couldn’t handle me.”

There is a heat in Freddie’s eyes, a challenge in his words and if Willy wasn’t hard before, he sure as hell is now. Before he can think about it, Willy adjusts himself and shifts so that he’s sitting on the chair on his knees. If Freddie wants to lay down a challenge, he’s more than willing to show the larger man what he’s capable of. He crosses his arms over his chest and cocks his hips out so that he knows they can see he’s hard in his track pants.

“You don’t know what I can handle. I’ve taken a cock before.”

Freddie’s eyes lazily move up and down Willy’s frame. It is like a seductive caress, lingering over his lips and then down his chest to his groin and back up again. With a dart of his tongue, Freddie licks his lips and offers Willy a sexy smirk. “You’ve never taken MY cock before.”

Willy’s gasp is audible in the room. He reaches down to cup himself shamelessly making sure that Freddie can see it’s for him. He knows that the others are watching the exchange take place but he doesn’t care. Auston and Mitch may be able to live with years of blue balls, but he isn’t made that way. “I sure as hell will try,” Willy promises darkly. “And if I can’t, I’m sure you can make me take it.”

Freddie moves from sitting against the couch to his knees in an effortless movement. His eyes are focused hotly on Willy who is still cupping his erection. “Any hard limits?”

Willy swallows down the pool of saliva that has gathered in his mouth. His eyes are locked on Freddie’s cock before he raises his gazed to stare directly into his eyes. Willy licks his lips hungrily and smirks. “Nope.”

He watches as Freddie stands, walks to the bowl at Auston’s front door and pulls Mitch’s apartment keys out from where they’d been resting. Freddie turns to the couch to where Auston and Mitch are watching in undisguised shock. “If you’re not going to use your place, we will. Willy, lets go.”

He does not need to be told twice. Willy is up and out the door before Freddie can ask a second time. There are no good-byes, no second glances back, nothing except Willy rushing out of the apartment door with Freddie hot on his heels. There is a moment where he considers going to the elevator, but Mitch only lives two floors up and by the time he waits for the elevator, they could be in Mitch’s apartment and fucking.

Vaguely, he hears Mitch screaming out the door not to fuck in his bed. Freddie’s laughter follows after and Willy looks over his shoulder as he climbs the last flight of stairs to see the hungry heat in Freddie’s gaze. He nearly misses a step and ignores the embarrassment as he climbs the last step and rushes through the door to Mitch’s floor and down the hall to Mitch’s apartment.

Freddie is right behind him, pressing him against the door as he slides Mitch’s key into the lock and pushes the door open. Before Willy can catch his breath, he’s pressed back to the door as Freddie reaches over his shoulder and locks it behind them. They’re nose to nose, Willy looking up at Freddie who barely looks winded, he just looks ravenous and Willy feels his whole body react at the determination in the taller man’s eyes.

“I’m only going to ask one more time. Any hard limits?”

Willy shudders at the fan of Freddie’s breath on his jaw. He tries unsuccessfully to swallow down the moan and shakes his head. “No hard limits.” His knees wobble at the feral smile that takes over Freddie’s face.

“If you want me to stop, just say stop.”

Again, Willy feels the words deep in his soul, vibrating into his cock which is rock hard and throbbing. He manages a nod as he flutters open his eyes to meet Freddie’s gaze.

“I need to hear you say it, William.” Freddie coaxes. He bites Willy’s earlobe sharply and tugs. “Do you understand, if you want me to stop, just say stop.”

“Y... yes sir,” Willy whines.

“Yes sir WHAT?”

Willy is not going to be able to last at this rate, Freddie has him already close to the edge of his orgasm and he’s not even touched his cock. “If I want you to stop, I’ll say stop.”

His verbal consent garners him a sharp twist of his nipple and a sharp nip of Freddie’s teeth on his jaw. “So good baby,” Freddie grunts into Willy’s ear. “You’re going to look so fucking hot on my cock Willy. That sexy little ass, split open on my dick. Your mouth just begging for more. I’m going to love seeing your tears fall from those pretty blue eyes.”

The only sound that escapes from Willy’s mouth are whimpers as he leans into Freddie’s space, silently begging for a kiss. For their first kiss. His legs give out as Freddie leans in to cover his mouth, forcing his tongue between his lips and lapping hungrily. Thankfully, Freddie is prepared and hoists Willy up so that his legs fit around Freddie’s waist and he’s being carried through Mitch’s apartment towards the spare bedroom. Willie’s arms are wrapped tight around Freddie’s shoulders and he is feeding ravenously on Freddie’s kiss, struggling to get closer despite their bodies being as close as they can be.

He’s breathing heavily as he breaks the kiss but Freddie leans in to Willy’s ear and licks the shell teasingly. “Tell me how much you want this darling, tell me how hungry you are for my cock in your ass.”

Willy’s fingers tangle in Freddie’s hair as he mouths sloppy kisses up Freddie’s jaw to his ear. He takes a moment to collect his thoughts and begins to confess every filthy fantasy that he’s ever had. Ones that he’s had about Freddie but ones that he’s had about faceless, nameless partners that he’s never been brave enough to tell a single soul before. He confesses how he wants Freddie to use him, how he will do whatever Freddie wants, even if Freddie has to make him, tying him to the bed or blindfolding him so he can’t know what’s coming. He barely registers as Freddie grabs lube and condoms from the bathroom as he promises that he’ll be the best Freddie’s ever had.

There is a deeper, dark glint to Freddie’s eyes when he drops Willy on the centre of the bed and hovers over him. The lube and condoms are thrown on the bed next to him and Willy waits for Freddie’s next set of orders. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to wait long.

“Get naked. Wait for me in the middle of the bed on your knees.” He turns on his heel and walks out of the bedroom leaving Willy alone. Without hesitation, Willy pulls his tee shirt off and tosses it onto the floor in the corner. His track pants and underwear follow suit and he settles himself in the centre of the bed, on his knees, legs splayed wide so that his cock is hard and resting over his thigh. Willy ducks his head and rests his hands behind his back waiting for Freddie to return and hoping that he enjoys the view as much as Willy intends him to.

Freddie walks back into the bedroom with a bottle of water and stops at the sight of Willy in the centre of the bed, waiting submissively for him. “William,” he says fondly, pleased as he sees goosebumps cover Willy’s skin as he lifts his head slowly. “You are so fucking gorgeous for me.”

Willy doesn’t try to hide the blush that results, he wants Freddie to see what his words are doing to him. His lips curl into a sexy smile and he trails his hands down his chest and stomach to grasp his cock loosely. Freddie slowly, teasingly, starts to remove his own clothing. He is gloriously naked, unashamed and standing at attention, his cock jutting proudly from his body as Willy forces himself to take a few shallow breaths. Freddie pumps his cock a few times, using his precome to help guide his hand smoothly and nods towards the lube on the bed. 

“Get yourself ready for my cock baby. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Willy nods as he eyes Freddie’s erection hungrily. He wasn’t lying earlier, he’s not a novice at taking cocks. He’s not had one as thick and long as Freddie, but he wants it in him so much, so fucking badly that he can taste it. He knows he will do what he has to for Freddie to fill him with it, is practically gagging to feel it splitting him open. But he doesn’t want to give Freddie any reason to put a stop to this, so he knows he’ll have to put in the prep time so that they’re both comfortable with him taking it. Willy works his way up to three fingers before he’s writhing pitifully on the bed. He can’t get them in any deeper, the angle isn’t working for him and he’s so close to coming that he has to ease himself down from the edge before he can try and start again.

Freddie must take pity on him because as he’s twisting his wrist to corkscrew his fingers into his hole, he feels Freddie’s hand on his arm. 

“Let me darling,” he murmurs softly. Almost patronizingly, but it only makes Willy want it that much more. That spark of shame has his cock twitching and his mouth opening for a slew of pleas to escape.

By the time Freddie has four fingers pumping furiously into Willy’s sopping hole, his tongue delicately lapping at his rim and mouth filthy with the lube and spit he’s used to prepare him, Willy has a steady stream of tears falling from his eyes. His teeth are gnashing into the sheets below his head and he has one hand pulling his own hair roughly while the other is clutching the headboard as though it’s the only thing tethering him to the earth.

“Please… oh god please Freddie…” Willy sobs. His ass is thrusting against Freddie’s fingers, trying to catch his orgasm as though if he complies, Freddie will take pity on him and let him come. “Please… feels so good Daddy…”

Willy shouts out at the harsh slap that results, the echoing of skin on skin vibrating up his spine.

“You’re ready for me, Baby?”

Willy cries out his admission, tears streaming down his cheeks to the mattress below. “Yes, Daddy. Please… Freddie fuck me.” Willy’s not even sure what he’s saying at this point, he just knows he needs Freddie inside of him, spearing him open with his cock as he takes his own pleasure from Willy’s body.

It’s not an easy slide in, Freddie is still too thick, too long but he’s been prepped enough that there is none of the pain he’s expecting and only white hot, blinding pleasure. As Freddie’s hips slap into Willy’s ass, Willy feels the breath punch out of him and he gasps at the feeling of Freddie’s chest covering his back, his cock so deep that Willy wondered how he’d ever managed this far in life without it.

“Can I move, Sweetheart?” Freddie asks once Willy’s managed at least a dozen deep breaths.

“Yes please. Fuck me…”

Freddie moves off of where he’d been draped over Willy’s shoulders and pushes the smaller man so that he’s pressed into the mattress. Freddie is on his knees and pulls out only to shove himself back in a rough and demanding pace. He has one hand on Willy’s hip, using the anchor to pull him back onto his cock as he thrusts back in and one hand on Willy’s shoulder to keep him in place so that the force of their fucking doesn’t buck him off of the bed against the wall.

“You look so good, baby,” Freddie grunts with each punch to Willy’s prostate. “Taking my cock so well, such a pretty hole on a pretty little boy.”

Willy basks in the attention that Freddie is giving him, preening at the reverence in Freddie’s voice. He tries to thrust back against Freddie but earns himself a sharp slap on the ass in response.

“Don’t move baby, you said for me to take what I want. I’m in charge here.”

“Sorry, Daddy.” Willy cries as he thrusts again knowing it will earn him another spank. He’s right and starts to feel his orgasm build deep in his balls. “All for you,” Willy whispers. “You’re fucking me so good Daddy. God, such good cock… love your cock, love how you’re fucking me.”

The next slap is what pushes Willy over the edge. He’s not sure he’s ever come without any focus on his cock, but here he is, coming so hard he’s not sure he won’t black out and his cock is still laying hard between his legs, untouched. Willy starts to panic when he feels Freddie start to pull out of him. The tears are still flowing down his cheeks and his mouth is red and raw from where he’d been biting his lips.

Freddie only offers a gentle ‘shhhhh’ as he flips Willy over so that he’s on his back, chest heaving and unable to hide his face from the curious eyes of his lover. 

“Fred…” Willy whimpers as his body is still trembling with aftershocks from his orgasm. His cock is still hard though and he knows that Freddie can see that.

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” Freddie soothes gently. He’s running his fingers through Willy’s blonde locks and smoothing out the worried lines on his forehead. “Just moving you on your back, I can fuck you deeper like this. Don’t you want that? Don’t you want to take me deeper?”

Willy’s eyes widen and he nods, his lips forming a small o of surprise. His heart starts to settle and his worry fades away as he sees the proud smile on Freddie’s face. Willy burrows his face into the pillow beneath his head, trying to hide the proud blush that is covering his face.

“No, baby. Don’t hide from me. Don’t ever be ashamed.” Freddie gently lifts Willy’s legs so that they’re bent at his knees and spread so that each knee is practically at his shoulders. It has opened Willy’s body in a filthy, spread of his hole with his balls and cock on display and Willy relaxes into Freddie’s hold, trusting that the older man will give him what he needs. “That’s it, Willy. Let me take care of you.”

Freddie guides his cock back into Willy’s body, this time he’s able to watch every delicious second of the pleasure on Willy’s face. He can see the way his body is opening up for Freddie’s cock and that exact point where their bodies are connected. Freddie pistons his hips so that he punches directly into Willy’s prostate and begins a rough, punishing pace that again has Willy coming untouched. This time Willy’s come shoots up his chest landing as far as his forehead and even mixing into his sweat damp hair. Once he’s ridden out his second orgasm, Willy forces his body to relax so that he’s able to give Freddie the pleasure he needs to come as well.

“Please,” Willy begs breathlessly. His body is over sensitive, his vision swimming before his eyes. He feels a lightness that he’s never experienced before and with each thrust, finds it harder and harder to focus. He feels untethered, almost unearthly and clings to Freddie with all of the strength that he can muster because his mind just wants to float away. “Come for me…” He knows he’s slurring, unsure that Freddie can even understand him anymore. 

Freddie’s eyes lock on his and Willy barely manages a smile on his face. He’s so at peace right now and he vaguely sees a flash of something in Freddie’s expression before he is coming, biting roughly at the flesh of skin where his neck meets his shoulder, drilling Willy deeper into the bed as though he’s unable to control his own hips.

Willy’s legs drop down to the bed as Freddie pulls out and he stretches as he watches through a muddled haze as Freddie jerks his erection a few more times and is coming, shooting thick white ropes onto Willy’s swollen hole, his balls and finally his stomach. Willy takes no time in sliding his hands through the pools of come on his stomach and stroking it into his skin, wanting to feel tangible proof that Freddie was satisfied with him, that he was a good enough boy to make this gorgeous man come.

“You were the best boy,” Freddie answers softly as though he could read Willy’s mind. Willy’s eyes flutter to see Freddie grasp one come covered hand and slide a finger into his mouth to clean it off hungrily. “Such a good boy, made me so proud.”

Freddie licks each of Willy’s fingers clean of their combined com and pulls him in for a messy, sticky kiss, humming into Willy’s mouth. Willy doesn’t realize that he’s grinding against Freddie’s stomach at the slow press of their tongues together. He cries out, sobbing when Freddie slides his hand underneath Willy and starts to finger his still swollen hole.

“Can’t …” Willy cries, new tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “Too sensitive…”

“Shhhh,” Freddie soothes him. “You can baby, you can for me.” Willie’s eyes open, red rimed and filled with tears as he looks up at Freddie. He is absolutely wrecked, but there is a small part of him that needs to obey Freddie. To make him proud.

“I can?”

“I know you can,” Freddie presses a hungry kiss to Willy’s mouth and slides two fingers inside his abused hole. He feels around until Willy jerks in his arms and he knows he’s found Willy’s prostate. With two practiced fingers, he strokes Willy’s prostate and cups his cock in his hand, stroking him with enough force that it is only minutes later that Willy is coming for a third time, whole body convulsing from overstimulation and pure exhaustion.

He must drift off because the next thing Willy knows that he’s still feeling weightless and foggy, but Freddie has a warm face towel and is gently rolling him onto his stomach to clean him up before rolling him back to clean his front. The roughness of the cloth is too much on his cock, between his legs but Freddie is whispering soothing confirmations of what a great job he’d done and how beautiful he is and how unbelievably proud Freddie is of him and Willy can only burrow deeper against Freddie’s side and curl his lips in a satisfied smile. Freddie manipulates their bodies so that they’re curled up with one another under the sheets, Willy’s arms clutching around Freddie’s midsection as tight as a vice and every so often, Freddie is tilting his head back to drink water or Gatorade and chew softly on fruit that he’d brought to the bedroom.

Willy’s eyes flutter open and for the first time in what feels like forever, he’s able to fully focus on the room around him. Freddie is looking down at him with kind, patient eyes and as much as Willy wants to shy away and hide his face, he doesn’t feel he needs to.

“There you are,” Freddie says softly, not wanting to disrupt the peacefulness of the room.

“Fuck, that was amazing. I’ve never… Like… NEVER…”

“Gone under?” Freddie supplies with a smile. Willy nods and watches Freddie brighten up, almost proud. “Really?”

“Dude, really.” Willy leans in to pull Freddie down into a languid kiss, making sure to lick everywhere in Freddie’s mouth that he can before they’re forced to pull away. “God Freddie. I didn’t expect that at all. Like, even when we were upstairs and Mitchy said … and you and I… I didn’t expect this.”

Freddie lets out a huff of laughter as he runs his fingers through his hair almost nervously. “That makes two of us.”

“But like, God. Tell me this isn’t a one-time thing? Like, if it had have been wham bam, back upstairs for Fortnite and we were both like ‘good game’ after, that I could understand. But THIS? Tell me you loved it as much as I did.”

Willy preens as Freddie cups his face and looks down at him fondly. “I think you know the answer to that.”

“Good, so like … when do we do it again? And how do we just like, KEEP doing it?” 

Freddie interrupts him before he can really get going. “How about, I’ll tell you when my brain is back on line. Then we can discuss this further. Because I don’t know how we’ve never done this before and how I couldn’t have known how fucking pretty you are when you beg? Like,” Freddie’s fingers trace Willy’s features with a tenderness that has Willy’s stomach fluttering. “Like it’s as if your body was meant to take me… You were so beautiful as you took me deep, every time.”

There is a pride Willy feels in the way Freddie is speaking about him, to him. He leans in to press a feather soft kiss to the tip of his chin. “Just you wait and see Freddie. That’s just the beginning, just wait until you take me out first!”

Their mouths come together in a lazy kiss, not moving any further than the closeness that it’s bringing them.

“Wait until you really see what I can do,” Willy continues his promises. “I can’t show you all my secrets the first time, gotta keep you coming back for more.”

The sound of both of their phones buzzing from the floor break up their lazy make out. Freddie pulls his phone out of his pocket and sees that the guys are looking to order dinner and want to know if they’ll be joining them. Both men are surprised to know they’ve been gone almost 3 hours. Freddie texts Auston back to order whatever and they’ll be back in half an hour

Willy texts back to ignore Freddie, they’re in no shape to rejoin the rest of them and will get dinner on their own. Freddie looks up in confusion when he gets Willy’s text. Willy is gingerly pulling on his underwear and stepping into his track pants. He stands up fully and approaches Freddie who is still naked.

“I was thinking you could take me home; we could take a bath and get dinner alone. In your bed.”

Freddie raises both eyes and smiles. “Sounds like a much better night.”

“Do you have bubble bath at home?” Willy asks as he slides his arms through his tee shirt. When Freddie shakes his head, he frowns. “Fine, we’ll go to my place this time. But we’re going to have to take stock at yours and see what you need if you’re going to be having me over.” Willy shakes his hair out and looks over at Freddie who is watching him with curious eyes. For a moment Willy wonders if he’d taken things too far, had assumed too much. His relief is swift when he sees the grin on Freddie’s face amplify and he feels himself being pulled in to a heated kiss.

“I can’t wait.”

Willy relaxes into Freddie’s arms and falls back into his kiss. He ignores the steady stream of texts that he knows the guys are probably chirping them both for.

Finis


End file.
